Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (5 + 4 \times 7) - 1 \times 9 $
Solution: $ = (5 + 28) - 1 \times 9 $ $ = 33 - 1 \times 9 $ $ = 33 - 9 $ $ = 24 $